minecraft_with_crazybone1000fandomcom-20200215-history
Andrewww26
andrewww26, andrewww, or just Andrew, is a silent character seen in CrazyBone1000 Plays Minecraft. He played on Desteria with CrazyBone1000 and his brother Titus for only five episodes, and then disappeared.''' '''CrazyBone is currently investigating the mystery of what happened to andrewww26, and a lot of information has been collected so far. However, andrewww's physical in-game character hasn't been seen in an episode for over a year. History Season 1 *In the episode IlLAGminati, andrewww26 makes his first appearance. He helps CrazyBone and Titus mine resources silently. *In the episode The Underfarm, andrewww's only two lines ever written in the chat were seen. One line said "ya" and the other was an auction for 11 seeds. *After the episode CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 2, his in-game character was not seen in another episode. *In the episode Water VS. Lava, CrazyBone brings up how andrewww hasn't been seen for over ten episodes. Titus jokingly says that andrewww died, and then says he was kidding shortly after. Season 2 *In the episode X-Rayed, it is revealed that andrewww is actually Titus's brother. *In the episode Mysteries of the World, andrewww's character is briefly seen in the background of viewers in one scene. However, it isn't confirmed yet that it is actually andrewww26, or just another random player. Season 3 *At the end of the episode The Bone Parable, CrazyBone announces the beginning of his quest to find out what happened to andrewww. *In the episode Let's Start All Over, CrazyBone brings up andrewww, but doesn't go into much detail on what he thinks happened to him. *In the episode Plasma Beam Ore, CrazyBone investigates andrewww's only two lines in the chat, and manages to vaguely relate them to the destruction of Area 73-5. *In the episode Heaven's Cloud, CrazyBone manages to discover that andrewww was trapped in the Aether for three months after his disappearance, and then escaped on the date of April 5, 2015. This was the exact date CrazyBone flipped the switch that destroyed Area 73-5. *In the episode CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House, Titus mentions how andrewww was actually banned from Desteria, but stopped playing the game even after he was un-banned. *In the episode A Personal Chunk of Desteria, CrazyBone finds ten objects in a circle around andrewww's head in a mineshaft tunnel near the Home Cave. *In the episode Bone to the Future, andrewww's demonized head is briefly seen after the outro screen for about three seconds. After the head disappears, a short coded message appears that, when translated, reads "it's time". Season 4 *In the episode Interdimensional Adveture, it is discovered that andrewww left CrazyBone a series of small bits of text (each one hidden in a different dimension) that, when pieced together, lead to a clue involving the "Black Desert" and "redstone and sticks" (which CrazyBone figures out to mean redstone torches). CrazyBone then draws the conclusion that the items found in A Personal Chunk of Desteria relate to the Black Desert in some way. andrewww26's Sound This is the sound that plays when andrewww26 is brought up or something happens that relates to andrewww26 in some way. List of Episodes the Sound is Used In Season 2 *224: Nostalgic Recreation (although it had no direct relation to andrewww26) Season 3 *316: Plasma Beam Ore *318: Heaven's Cloud *322: The Hunt For the God Ore Part 2 *323: CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House *328: Three Idiots VS. Nature *330: A Personal Chunk of Desteria *340: Bone to the Future Episode Appearances Season 1 *113: IlLAGminati *114: Mining Inc. Slave *115: The Underfarm *116: CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 1 *117: CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 2 *128: Water VS. Lava (Mentioned) Season 2 *220: X-Rayed (Mentioned) *228: Mysteries of the World (Unconfirmed) Season 3 *313: The Bone Parable (Mentioned) *314: Let's Start All Over (Mentioned) *316: Plasma Beam Ore (Mentioned) *318: Heaven's Cloud (Mentioned) *323: CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House (Mentioned) *330: A Personal Chunk of Desteria (Mentioned) *340: Bone to the Future (Head is seen briefly at the end) Season 4 *401: Interdimensional Adventure (Mentioned) Trivia *He is the only character seen in the series so far who has played the game with CrazyBone and hasn't spoken any lines. It is unknown what his voice sounds like. Category:Players Category:Storyline